


To catch you when you fall

by MystiePie



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Metaverse (Persona 5), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Intimacy, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Roommates, Whump, just two boys being soft, loads of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystiePie/pseuds/MystiePie
Summary: Goro has to visit one of his father's partys and comes back home in a shitty mood. Akira is there to cheer his boyfriend up, though he knows his boyfriend has difficulties in speaking up about his worries."My name is Sherlock Kurusu-“A soft fist bumped against his chest- and Akira chuckled. “No, I won’t stop being stupid. My name is Sherlock Kurusu, and I’m out to solve the murder of my boyfriend’s happiness.”“Sap.”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	To catch you when you fall

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down to take a quick break and get over my writing slump by writing something that is just...fluffy. The goal was 1k.  
> It somehow turned into more. Idk what happened. This goes out to anyone having a bad day?
> 
> * * *

Coming home to a loud, rambunctious home was nothing Akira was ever used to. Staying in a quiet apartment with barely any noises was more common to him, though it wasn’t exactly his preference. Whether he liked it or not, however, he knew today would be another quiet afternoon, with a certain someone out and about. 

Though he was already looking forward to the quiet "I'm home" in contrast to the confident way that certain someone carried himself.

It made Akira chuckle, even months after living together, how contradictive Goro Akechi could be. In a way, they were similar- neither of them was much of the loud type, or one to be _very_ intimate, but ever since they'd grown closer, any word uttered between them was precious- and uncommon. 

Love, for both of them, was a subject untouched and unwritten- but time had passed and changed, rewriting both their tales.

And now, the little sounds and small 'I'm back's were tiny treasures both of them kept close to the heart.

So it was no wonder, that, when Akira heard the door open and shut with a loud bang, hurried footsteps resounding, he grew more than just worried.

It seemed as though his hope- that the event had passed by without troubles- were crushed and destroyed in less than an instant.

Well, fuck.

As he sneaked into the living room, he wasn’t surprised to find no one present but Goro’s bag and his expensive shoes left in a pile of mess-

But shoot. For Goro to treat his things so carelessly, things must have gone bad today.

 _Very_ bad.

Scratching his head, Akira gathered and put back into place what he could before he made his way towards the bathroom.

As he did so, he took out his phone to check the last text messages they had exchanged.

**My love, my one and only (21:30):** The air conditioner in here is terrible, and for a salon this expensive, that is most certainly a grand failure, so to say. I'm already sweating like a pig, and I definitely need to shower as soon as I'm back.

 **Me (21:31):** lmao Goro you always sound pretentious af over text lolololol

 **Me (21:31):** but hey. I love myself a sexy intellectual complaining about how high society can't fulfill his high expectations.

 **My love, my one and only (21:32):** What on earth is that supposed to mean?

 **Me (21:32):** It means 'Talk smart to me, honey'

 **Me (21:32):** it derives from the original 'Talk dirty to me' ;)

 **Me (21:33):** but what I actually mean is 'pls come back home quick because I miss you and I'm dying over here'

He did not receive an answer, but he hadn't been worried- often, Goro was confused about his silly jokes, and would inquire the meaning of his text messages once he was back home.

Especially if Shido had spotted him using his phone, the brunet would not be able to reply until late, and since Akira was aware of that, he did not think twice about the absence of messages.

Now, however?

Hm.

Sure, Goro wasn’t able to text if he was driven home, but usually, he'd be dropped off at some station and call Akira as he made his way back by using public transport.

Goro hadn’t called.

Nor texted.

And the shower wasn’t running, the bathroom empty as Akira carefully opened the door.

They were all warning signs that a disaster had taken place.

In a way, the raven wasn't surprised- evenings with Shido rarely passed by well, after all.

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t _worried._

In fact, the anxiety that crept under his skin made him shudder on the spot, but whatever had happened-

Akira would be there for Goro, in good and in bad.

Humming his favorite song in a desperate attempt to push his own worries away, the raven turned on his quest to find Goro. It wasn’t like it’d be hard to find him at this point- the only other possible room he could have hidden in was his own, or, in case the sly fox had made use of Akira’s distraction-

Bingo.

Further opening the door to his own room, the raven spotted an unidentified, large ball-like creature hiding under his bedsheets. His thudding heart made a leap of happiness- as twisted as it was- to see his boyfriend safe and searching comfort in his room.

As Akira let out a fond sigh, he knocked on his door as though asking for permission- which, in fact, he was. “Hey, Goro? Mind if I come in?”

His reply was deafening silence.

“Honey?” A wry grin on his face, Akira dared to step forward. Dealing with Goro when he was upset- _this_ upset- was always a delicate situation he wasn’t sure how to handle.

Ever.

Most of the time, he was, as he liked to call it, winging it- usually, his attempts at cheering up and distracting Goro went by well, but there was a small percentage of times where he would further upset the boy and worsen the entire situation.

It was sort of like playing roulette, except what was at stake was both their happiness.

He was still determined to cheer his boyfriend up- even though his hands had grown clammy, the fear nearly paralyzing his bones.

No way would he let him grovel and fear on his own, though- those times were long gone by now.

(At least, that's what Akira hoped.)

“I see you didn’t take a shower yet. But you curled up under my blanket- do you wanna make it all sticky and sweaty?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew he'd said the wrong thing.

Fuck.

“Shut up,” the brunet hissed, and to Akira's surprise, didn’t throw the blanket away and fled the room- instead, he curled up further in what Akira considered his favorite Featherman R bedsheets, a gift given to him by Futaba for entering college.

Though Goro’s tone was vicious, the raven could hear the tremble in his voice, and as he'd already messed up once-

Well, better not lose twice in a row now, right?

"Goro...do you mind if I come close?"

Though drowned out by the thick blanket, Akira heard a low wince.

Slowly, as though dealing with a scared animal, Akira came closer and closer until he could finally sit on his bed, right next to the pretty ball of sadness.

He didn’t dare to reach out to him yet.

For a while, they sat in silence, the raven drumming his fingers against his duvet while Goro tried to hide even further- as though he wished to disappear.

And when Akira noticed the trembles bleeding through the blanket, he knew he could not give his boyfriend more "me time" or he would break.

Both of them would.

Softly, he laid a hand onto what he hoped to be Goro's shoulder, noting the flinch in response with caution.

"I’m…assuming the party wasn’t as nice as we hoped it to-“

“I said _shut up!”_

Akira waited.

And waited.

And when the expected "Leave me alone" did not come, but the trembles continued, he knew he could dare to move on.

“Technically, I haven’t even talked that much, so telling me to shut up is-“

He never got to finish as a cushion came flying towards his face. As he successfully dodged the attack, he noticed how the ball of sadness had shaken off his arm and emerged from the blanket to finally show his face- though he did not meet the raven's eyes.

Akira’s heart squeezed painfully.

Goro’s eyes, usually so sharp and vigorous, were now dull and red. Worse, his eyebrows were drawn so taut, Akira was afraid the frown would etch itself into Goro's lovely face and stay forever, and most notably were the shaking corner of his mouth-

A sure sign he was suppressing his tears.

Sometimes, Akira wished Goro would just let the tears break free instead of so desperately holding them back.

But he knew why his boyfriend did not act that way- knew crying and letting the emotions break free was similar to Bambi learning how to walk.

A difficult and clumsy process- yet it was not impossible to reach. It would just take time, and endurance and help from a friend.

(To Akira, Goro resembled Bambi not only in heart and soul, but also in appearance.)

“You look as though someone squished a sour lemon into your face,” he tried to joke, but received only an angry growl in response, and another cushion to the face.

Fair. He probably deserved that.

But he was overjoyed that Goro did not push him away (yet).

Boldened by that fact, he gulped down his fear and spoke up again. “Do you, uh…want to talk about it?”

A hiss was his reply. “Do I fucking _look_ like it?!”

“No?" he said, though _yes_ he thought.

“Then mind your own business!"

He wouldn’t. Not when Goro’s heart was so desperately pleading him to stay, even if his words were not.

(He could hear the shaking plea underneath the bite.)

“Goro?” Carefully, letting the brunet enough time to slap his hand away, he reached out, pulling the blanket downwards-

And began to pat the other’s head, scratching the scalp occasionally.

Almost immediately, tears began to gather at the corner of Goro’s eyes, but as always, instead of giving in, the boy bit his lip so tightly he nearly drew blood.

“Goro,” Akira repeated once more, frowning now as he moved closer, "It's okay now. It's over, you know?"

“As if you _fucking_ knew what happened,” the angry boy yelled, though with less bite than before.

Akira scratched a bit stronger- just to make sure Goro was aware of the pressure.

(He would not dare risk hurting him.)

“You're right, I don’t know what happened yet. But I’m not going to ask when you’re this-“ the raven scratched a particular area he knew Goro was absolutely weak for “-this…worked up.”

He was alarmed to see the first blood drops spring forth Goro’s lips, but as the red color filled his vision, so did tears.

The boy’s frame shook as he let the first drops break free.

“I fucking- hate you,” the brunet hiccupped, “I hate you so fucking much-“

Though the words stung a bit, Akira knew there was little to no truth to them. "Because I care about you, and want to know what upset you?"

"Because you act as though you know everything!"

"You're right- I don’t know jack-shit at the moment. I'm misinformed and may fill the empty space of information in my head with fantasies- but…"

He mustered up a gentle smile. "If a certain someone wants to...I could also hear the truth?"

"You're- shit- you're…."

As more tears began to flood his face like a never ending fountain, Goro shuffled closer.

 _That_ was Akira’s cue- and he’d be a fool to miss it. The second the brunet had moved closer to him, he swung his arms around Goro’s frame, and nearly thrown him back down against the sheets.

“You’ll be okay, Goro. You’re back now- and you can enjoy your freedom again. Who cares what-“

“Don’t say I shouldn’t care!”

“Sorry,” Akira apologized, squeezing the crying boy as tightly as he could.

Even to himself, his words sounded weak, but that and his presence were all he could offer at the moment.

So he spoke up, again. "I'm glad you're safe, Goro."

The response he received this time was a particular strong sob, but also, he noted in joy- timid hands reaching out to him, grasping onto his shirt as though he was the lifebelt in a stormy sea.

How odd. He shouldn’t find joy in his boyfriend’s suffering- yet when Goro was his most vulnerable, he was also his most affectionate, and slowly, the timid hands grew bolder, dragging him impossible close.

Akira hid a gleeful sigh into the brunet’s collar.

Which reminded him.

“You’re still wearing your-“

“The stupid formal get-up. Yeah, I noticed, I just-“

A sob cut the brunet’s words off, and he buried his head against Akira’s neck.

The hands nearly tore his shirt in two.

_Sorry_ , Akira could nearly hear, _sorry._

_Forgive me._

Akira kissed him atop of his head, his temple, his face- and there was no stopping him now, now that he drew forth hiccups and sobs with each press of his lips.

"Let it out, Goro. It's okay. I'm here for you."

Neither of them said anything for a while as he continued on to shower his lover in kisses, murmuring sweet nothings into Goro's ear as he did so.

Slowly, his boyfriend began to stop shaking, and his breathing- ragged and agitated before- began to sound more even than before.

Even the hands, the raven noted with slight disappointment but also with relief, began to stop clinging so desperately onto him.

When he felt the first timid push, Akira loosened his hug, and drew back, a smile on his face.

Though neither of them let go of the other.

“Hey,” he greeted Goro, tear-stained and red as he was, “I’m glad you're okay. I'm glad you're here.”

Goro’s lips trembled- he couldn’t return the sentiment, as much as he shared the feeling, and instead, let out a shaky sigh.

“Sorry. I-“

“Hey, we said no apologizing, right? You probably wanna change. Hold on a second, I’ll-“

“No!”

As if scared, Goro nearly jumped at him as he tried to leave- shocked over his own impulsiveness, however, he quickly drew back.

“Um, I- I don’t know what came over me, I-“

A gentle smile on his lips, Akira gave him a soft kiss- one that reminded him of their first clumsy kiss, their first date.

Faintly, he remembered the taste of pancake and strawberries on their lips.

Knocking their foreheads together, and tucking a loose strand of hair behind his boyfriend’s ear, he whispered, “Hey, it’s okay. I’m not going anywhere, okay? I'm not leaving you, Goro. I was about to offer to give you my spare pajama’s anyway, so you can watch me as I take them out, alright?"

Goro's lips quivered.

"I won’t leave your side," he assured him, "I promise. But I still gotta give you something more comfortable, yeah? So we can cuddle?"

His eyebrows still drawn taut, the brunet nodded.

As if praising him for doing well (he was), Akira gave him another kiss- and lingered for a bit before he got up and made a beeline for his small closet.

Sometimes, he’d playfully throw his clothes at the brunet when he was upset to distract him with a different anger, though he sensed it wouldn’t be a wise choice to do so right now.

So instead, he walked up to Goro and handed him his coziest pajamas and politely turned away when he began to change.

“It’s kind of ridiculous of you to close your eyes like that when you’re both a boy yourself and my boyfriend, you know?”

It was the first thing that sounded remotely like Goro’s usual self- so with a grin and a giddy happiness, Akira turned back to take in the sight of his messy, crying boyfriend in his pajamas.

(It never failed to make his heart skip a beat.)

“It’s called decency, Goro. Besides, I don’t make a habit out of staring at pretty, naked men, you know?”

The brunet’s frown deepened.

“Okay, I lied. Except for you. I would love to stare at you all day, but- okay, woah, I'm sounding sliiiightly inappropriate here-"

Akira was glad to see the frown lighten for a bit, if only for the split of a second.

“You’re being ridiculous. When are you not, though?” Rolling his eyes, Goro settled down on the bed again, crossing his arms as he very obviously made space for a certain someone to settle down next to him.

When Akira didn’t immediately follow through on the silent request, he received an insecure glare- regret flooded his veins as he tackled his boyfriend against the sheets, nuzzling his head into the crook of the other’s neck.

“Sorry. I thought you wanted some more space-“

“Space when I keep an overly attached feline-turned-human? Please.”

“Hey, I’m way too affectionate than that I could be a cat. They are usually really grumpy and selfish, you know? And they don’t like to be pet often. Wait- that sounds like someone else! Hey, Goro, are you sure _you’re_ not-“

His cheekiness earned him another glare, though it had softened in its ferocity by miles already. Feeling bold, Akira pressed a kiss against Goro’s neck, and despite fearing he’d be pushed away-

It felt as though his lover _leaned_ into his touch, desperate to assure himself Akira was by his side.

Again, Akira’s heart squeezed- more in worry than in affection.

Emboldened by Goro’s silent wish for affection, and his still quiet demeanor, Akira merely showered his boyfriend in tender kisses and fond nuzzles, wiping away what stray tears ran down his cheeks, and continuously assuring him that he was here for him, and they would not be torn apart.

(He meant it.)

(But he wasn’t sure Goro knew.)

Late into the night- Akira busy with marking his boyfriend in kitten bites- Goro gave away a shaky sigh, and reached blindly for the raven’s hair.

In hushed tone, as though afraid he’d be overheard, his lover asked, “And you won’t…be annoyed…if I talk to you about it?”

“No, of course not,” Akira drew away, a confident smile on his lips- yet before he could properly glimpse upon the brunet, he was forced back into a fierce hug, falling freely against Goro.

He didn’t dare to move, feeling the brunet’s heart flutter and dance wildly.

(He nearly forgot how to breathe, moments of tender hugs so rare.)

Akira felt him gulp. “Are you sure…it’s not a bothersome topic?”

Upon hearing that, he hugged his lover back as best as he could. “No, it could never be, Goro. Look, if you want to talk about it- instead of eating it all up- I’ll listen. Always. I just- I don’t want to be too intrusive, you know?” He let out a sigh against Goro’s neck.

His boyfriend sniffled. “You say that as though you didn’t cover me in love marks just now. Is that not being intrusive and pushy enough?”

Bark, but no bite.

(He knew there was no need for worry, then.)

A chuckle escaped the raven. “Whoops- sorry. I couldn’t help it, you know? You’re just-“

“Too pretty, too alluring, too sexy- yes, I get it, Akira.”

He could _feel_ his boyfriend rolling his eyes, and it drew another chuckle out of him.

“Hey, I could say it a hundred times over and over, but it wouldn’t be enough, you know? It’s never enough.”

“Urgh. As if showering me in compliments was any good.”

“Of course it is! Besides, you look adorable when you’re flustered, you know?”

“Hmpf. It’s still a rather…unnecessary act.”

He said that, but they both knew Goro was secretly happy about compliments.

(Not that he would ever admit it.)

(But Akira was working on it.)

Flipping their positions- with Goro lying on Akira’s chest now, the raven buried underneath him- his boyfriend was quiet for a while as the raven stroked his hair. After a while, the brunet sighed and timidly spoke up, “Do you want to, you know…ask?”

Akira hugged him tightly, feeling as though the air in his lunges had been punched out with only one question. “What happened, Goro?”

“Mgh.”

Alright then. So he’d have to coax the story out of his lover- as every so often. It wasn’t anything new- Goro had troubles talking about his feelings, but they both realized that it did him good to do so.

(Sometimes. Not always.)

The problem was that he could not speak up on his own yet- he would request assistance from the only person he trusted enough in the world to open up to. This was, indeed, not an easy task for either of them- but Akira was determined to tread this path carefully.

(And patiently.)

“Okay, soooo…lemme play detective and gather the facts. My name is Sherlock Kurusu-“

A soft fist bumped against his chest- and Akira chuckled. “No, I won’t stop being stupid. My name is Sherlock Kurusu, and I’m out to solve the murder of my boyfriend’s happiness.”

“Sap.”

“You know you love yourself a sappy boyfriend, honey!”

Instead of verbally agreeing, Akira felt Goro tug at his clothes ever so lightly.

(Good enough.)

With a goofy smile on his face, Akira began to talk. “Let us gather the facts, ladys and gents. Me and my boyfriend- who also happens to be my roommate, yes-“

“That was unnecessary.”

“It was not! It was noooot. Goro, don’t just interrupt my fact-gathering process! It’s a crucial thing for a detective!”

“Hmpf.” His lover did not reply, and for a moment, Akira was unsure of what to do-

But a light scratch against his chest was all he needed to feel.

(His boyfriend was adorable, and no one would convince him otherwise.)

When Akira did not immediately talk on- swooning in bliss- Goro scratched stronger than before, afraid his gesture hadn’t been noticed earlier.

(Fuck, he was cute.)

“Where was I again? Ah, yes. So my roommate and boyfriend- Goro Akechi- model student and highest among his grade, beating even Makoto, the ultimate nerd- is way too pretty for this world.”

“That is _not_ fact gathering!” His lover thumped against his chest as if in anger. “Detectives are supposed to be stating _neutral_ facts, that means _no_ personal opinions or-“

“So I can’t describe Goro Akechi as the pretty boy extraordinaire with starry eyes and luscious lips?”

Goro slapped his own forehead. “No!”

“I forgot to add- he has a voice to die for. Really. Makes me melt stronger than molten hot chocolate-“

“Pull yourself together, stupid!”

“Okay, sorry, sorry!” Met with his lover’s playfully anger, he pressed a kiss against his lips. “I promise to be serious now.”

“You better.” And his lover’s face disappeared into the crook of his neck again.

“Alright. Ahem. So. The prettiest boy in the world- and also the smartest, considering his grades, knowledge, and- hey, don’t pinch me, Goro! I’m merely stating the truth, okay?!” Though he chided the brunet, there was nothing but fond laughter mixed in his voice.

Once he’d stolen himself another kiss, he cleared his throat and begun to talk again. “Okay. Description and fact gathering attempt number…infinite one because I forgot how to count.”

“There’s no such thing as an infinite try- a try is bound to be limited, whether in time or in tries, or else it would not be defined as a ‘try’. As such, it cannot be infinite.”

“I fucking love it when you talk all smart like that,” Akira whispered, and luckily, was not overheard.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that. What did you say?”

“Nothing of importance! Lemme continue already. Alright, my smart, pretty boyfriend is also extremely obnoxious and has to one-up me all the time.”

When Goro remained quiet, worry began to seize his bones and freeze him.

Though luckily, his lover noticed. “What are you silent for?” he inquired, and then, stronger, “Go on, idiot!”

“Oh- oh. Sorry. Okay.” Akira cleared his throat. “So, my smart boyfriend- also known as ‘Mr. Right-all-the-time-or-I-will-obliterate-you’ shares one of the college dorms with me. Why, you ask? Well, that is because he is irresistible to my charms, and had to move in here as soon as he glimpsed upon my-“

“And you say _I_ like to hear compliments. Narcissist.”

The quiet giggle that escaped the brunet did not go by unnoticed.

A giddiness replacing the fear from before, Akira playfully protested. “Hey! If you didn’t keep interrupting me, I would long have finished already!”

“Right. Who is supposed to believe that?”

“You, or else I’ll stop scratching your head in that special way that you’re absolutely weak for.”

Goro’s face buried itself deeper into his shirt- Akira was sure it was to hide his blush. So he was more than just surprised when moments later, Goro stole him an airy kiss- his cheeks glowing with red- before he hid himself again, his arms wound tightly around the raven’s body.

“My boyfriend also gives the best kisses,” Akira stated dreamily, before pulling himself together.

(Even though he’d love to indulge himself in the lingering feeling of his lover’s kiss a bit longer.)

“Anyway. He might have a scholarship, a job that will surely get him into the police or law business- or both- while also being a detective on the sidelines and trying to achieve a major in Criminal Law, but…he’s also bound to a pretty rotten family.”

At that, Goro flinched- and Akira regretted having been so blunt, though as he attempted to sit up and apologize, he was forcefully pressed against the bedsheets once more.

“Stop being so fucking careful, idiot. Or do you _really_ want me to grow angry with you?”

This time, Akira stole himself a kiss before moving on.

(He would never sate of that sweet aftertaste.)

“Okay. Despite being so successful, my boyfriend is still bound to his father as…some sort of social obligation, man, I don’t know. Okay, technically it’s because his father can- for whatever shitty reason there is- stop his monetary income or attempt to ruin his career, so he…has to try and fulfill some of his bastard father’s request every so often.”

Goro scratched his chest. “Your boyfriend sounds as though he’s stuck in a bad situation, then.”

In turn, Akira caressed his hair gently. “Hm. Maybe. But he’s doing a good job at surviving so far, I’d say.”

“Is he, now?”

To hear Goro sound so insecure broke Akira’s heart.

(These meetings with his father usually ended in breaking both their hearts, though for different reasons.)

(Luckily, they had a remedy.)

“Yeah. See, the problem is, sometimes my boyfriend has to go and visit his father when it’s requested of him- it’s not that often that it happens, but since his father is sort of a big shot among politicians, it is always…of utmost importance to show up when requested.”

“Huh. Sounds awful.”

A hand playfully stroked over his waist, and Akira smiled.

“Oh, trust me- it is more than just awful. Especially when it’s during a really stressful time, such as upcoming exams or difficult assignments- well, you know the drill.”

He pressed a soft kiss against Goro’s head, and melted upon hearing the soft sigh that escaped him.

(His lover could be irresistible.)

(He was.)

“Ahem. Alright, uh- the biggest issue we’re facing is that his father usually does his best to piss my boyfriend off as good as he can, or upset him, tease him, embarrass him- all that dreadful jazz. And my boyfriend has to sit still and endure it unless he wants to risk what little freedom he has.”

“Jazz, huh?”

Akira gathered a few strands of silky brown hair and kissed them.

“My boyfriend loves good jazz, but not this kind. Anyway…sometimes, things get pretty awful.”

Goro curled up a little, but he didn’t drew away. “As in?”

The raven stole himself another soft kiss, and quietly promised he’d make Goro the best coffee there was coming morning.

When they shared a last kiss, he continued.

“Sometimes, he would be called things. Awful shit that wasn’t fair, and nothing could be farther from the truth, of course. But well, he’s forced to hear that crap all the time. Or be held responsible for things he hadn’t done. He is always…being treated badly by his father. And well, that usually ends up in him coming home in an awful mood.”

“Sounds terrible.” Goro’s voice sounded carefully neutral, and Akira pressed another kiss against his temple, while his arms tightened their grasp on him.

“It is. And it seems like he’s gotten teased- or abused, as I like to call it- today as well.”

“…Has he, now? Why are you so sure?”

“Hm. Well, my lover is a very clean man, so he likes to shower as soon as he feels icky. Also, he doesn’t make a mess out of the things he comes home in. Or tries to sleep in his expensive suits, I suppose.”

That drew a chuckle out of both of them, and the air seemed a bit lighter than before.

“So…do you know why…your boyfriend is in such a bad mood?”

Akira shrugged. “Not really. I know he had to show up today because it was some bigshot event, and he even had to wear a suit. Picking the outfit out was fun, though- I love men in suits, but most of all, I love _my boyfriend_ in a suit.”

He earned himself a swat, and chuckled.

“We hoped that, due to the nature of the event being a party, he wouldn’t have to endure his father’s harassment as much.”

Goro visibly gulped. “I guess…that expectation didn’t come true?” His voice sounded thin, as if ready to break anytime.

(If it did, Akira’s heart would be crushed beneath the same heels as well.)

Akira caressed him stronger now, although still in a gentle manner. “Maybe. What do you think…could have happened to upset him so much? What awful thing did his bastard of a father do today?”

There was a short silence in where Goro’s heartbeat sped up.

(So did Akira’s, after somersaulting in worry.)

“Would you…want him to talk about it?”

There was no need for the question.

“Of course! I’m always happy to lend an ear to my boyfriend’s troubles. Or both ears. Or no ears! I can pretend not to have heard anything-“

A soft smack silenced him- and Goro’s hand lingered on his face.

What else could he do but press kisses all over it?

When their gazes met, he could see the quiver in Goro’s eyes.

“You treasure your boyfriend, huh?”

The fondness in his lover’s voice caused a surge of happiness to burst inside Akira.

(He didn’t know, but Goro felt the same.)

“I do. A lot.” They shared a kiss. “And I want him to be happy.”

The brunet chewed his lips. “Even if…he’s being mean to you and…screams things and insults you don’t deserve to hear?”

“Even then.” Akira smiled at him, tiny sparkles of love twinkling in his eyes. “It’d take more than a few insults to throw me off someone I tried to win over for what…three months?”

“That took a long time, huh?” Goro sighed, collapsing onto his chest and grabbing onto his clothes like a koala-turned-human.

(Akira was so weak for him.)

( _So_ weak.)

“They say good things come to those who wait,” he chuckled, nearly breathless. “Or…”

With a smile on his lips, Akira forced Goro to meet his gaze. “Or wonderful ones. Ones that are out of this world.”

Soft tears began to streak his lover’s face anew, and their lips met in a kiss.

“You’re so- wasted on someone- who’s mean to you.”

Again, Akira began to diligently wipe the tears away.

“That’s not true. I love my boyfriend so much, and I’m willing to endure a bit of teasing every here and then. He has his own way of showing affection, and…”

A smile stole itself onto his lips. “He may say mean things, but I know he means the opposite. So when he tells me he hates me, I know he doesn’t mean it. He’s not a very open or truthful guy, you know? But that’s because he was hurt so much by his father, he’s never really known what…affection is. Or how to put it into words.”

Goro sniffled. “But you keep up with him.”

“I do. And I treasure the special moments he’s particularly nice to me, or trusts me to catch him when he falls.”

“When he falls, huh?”

For a while, Goro held his gaze- merely staring at him in wonder, while a few tears dropped down onto the raven’s face.

(He didn’t mind.)

“Your boyfriend is a lucky man,” his lover whispered as he buried his face again, and Akira felt the softest of touches against his neck. “You’re way too good for him.”

“Again, that is not true. And if you keep saying that, I _will_ grow mad at you. Now…”

Gently, Akira caressed Goro’s hair.

“Would my boyfriend please tell me, though…what upset him, if he wants to talk about it? If he doesn’t, that’s fine, too- I just need to know the current modus operandi.”

The brunet chuckled slightly. “You stole my Oxford Dictionary again, did you not? To find out what I said last time.”

Again, a burst of affection exploded inside the raven’s chest as he was confronted with the softest smile and the saddest eyes he’s ever seen on Goro.

What else was he supposed to do but kiss him?

Goro buried his face into the crook of his neck, and with every word, his soft breath hit his skin.

It made Akira shiver.

“His father was being awful again.”

A sniff resounded in the room.

“Okay,” Akira responded gently, nuzzling their faces together, “I fucking hate his father, you know?”

“He didn’t say anything new, though.”

“It doesn’t matter whether it was new or not- I hate seeing my boyfriend sad. I hate seeing him suffer. No matter what it was his father said, I want to drag him into jail for destroying the prettiest face on the planet by making him cry.”

Goro’s eyes glistened with silent tears as he leaned in for a kiss.

“So his bastard father said awful stuff to him? What kind of stuff?”

“Hng.” Goro’s voice seemed to be stuck at the back of his throat, and as though watching a snail, Akira felt him retreat into his lair.

(He wouldn’t have it, even if things were about to get rough.)

“Did he call him…worthless again? And insulted him?”

The brunet nodded- but also shook his head.

Akira frowned. “Okay, so apparently…that wasn’t what upset him so much. What then…?”

Goro chewed his lip.

Again, in a voice so quiet and strained as though he’d be afraid to be overheard, he spoke in hushed tone, “Well…you speak of your boyfriend’s father…but what of his…M-“

Akira nearly froze in terror- he felt his blood grow icy cold as countless possibilities ran through his head.

And he couldn’t keep the charade up anymore.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Goro, what the _fuck_ did Shido say today? What the _fuck-_ I swear I’ll bring him down with my own fucking hands, fuck, Goro-“

His boyfriend silenced him with a kiss, and a finger lingered on the raven’s lips.

“Shh. For such a patient boyfriend, you sure lose your temper quickly.”

There was a sad look in Goro’s eyes as he motioned Akira to stay silent.

A heavy sigh escaped him.

“He said I was absolutely worthless and a heavy load to carry.”

Akira was about to fucking _jump_ , but he held himself back as best as he could.

(Besides, if he went to murder a man, who would coddle his boyfriend to sleep?)

(He wouldn’t allow anyone else but him.)

“He…had some sort of private party with his inner circle, and at first, everything was pretty ‘peaceful’, I suppose.” The words broke out of his lover in a hurry, as though he was finally free of them-

-or afraid he’d stop talking completely if he didn’t finish quickly.

(It was both.)

“I guess he wanted me to feel…safe or something. I don’t know. Well, he began to have some sort of speech later on, where he was praising his new plan on how to educate the new youth or some shit like that, and then he used me…as the prime example.”

Akira briefly wondered why it was so difficult to bring horrible people beyond jail bars.

The brunet’s voice fell into a whisper. “He explained how much of a responsibility it was to educate and take care of- of a child he’s not sure is his own. How it makes him feel desperate, from time to time, to teach me how to behave, or on- how to speak with elders, how to show respect.”

Akira’s blood was boiling now, mad with anger. Though this was indeed something Shido frequently said, it was new of him to do so in front of an audience.

(It didn’t matter how often he said it, it still tore into Goro’s heart like sharp knives.)

“I suppose I’m lucky, in a way, that he had an audience today. He couldn’t…come physically close to me because of that. Either way, he painted himself as the lonely adult, left alone with the burden of raising a single child in a society that underestimated…how tough it could be for single fathers, especially with a rebellious child like me.”

A weak, fake smile crept onto Goro’s face, and Akira wished nothing more than wipe it away right now _._

“It wasn’t anything big, but yeah- that’s…that’s about it.”

“Nothing big?” Akira’s voice was incredulous. He shot upwards, forcefully dragging Goro with him, and knocked their foreheads together angrily.

“Nothing _big_ that the bastard gets away with tormenting you again? Spewing lies? You’ve _never_ been a burden on him, Goro. You’ve been working your butt off since you were a teen and moved out as soon as you could, working for an income.”

He huffed. “ _He’s_ the one who’s useless. He’s the guy who made everything worse in your life, not _you,_ fuck, Goro!”

Akira reached for Goro’s arms, squeezing them tightly. “That _is_ a big and awful thing of him to do, Goro, no matter how many times he’s done it already. And again, he spews lies, lies and lies. Because that’s all he’s capable of. Lying and spewing shit that couldn’t be farther from the truth. You know that, right? You do?”

The brunet nodded, albeit weakly, further igniting the anger brooding in Akira’s veins.

He briefly wondered why the brunet wasn’t as angry and upset as he usually was after such terrible evenings- why he didn’t begin to spew forth insult after insult as well, angry, murderous fantasy after another-

But the tired look in Goro’s eyes, the slack posture and the defeated smile told him all he needed to know for now, and so, Akira merely hugged his boyfriend and threw them back against the sheets, kissing the brunet all over.

(He hoped he could suck the sadness out, somehow.)

(He hoped it would work.)

Goro was tired, today, of being angry and mad- which left him weak and vulnerable.

Akira was sure Shido must have done more- must have said even more awful things than what he’d been told, must have dragged his Mother’s name into the mud as well.

But he didn’t wish to intrude further on unpleasant memories unless he was pleaded to.

So as he showered Goro in kisses, he asked, once more, “Are you sure…that’s all?”

He earned himself a sigh. “It certainly wasn’t. It was awful, it-“

Goro hiccupped. “Whatever. I don’t wanna talk about it right now. I know you’ll probably drag the story out of me later- tomorrow- next week, whatever. But-I just-“

There was desperation in his eyes as he let their gazes met.

“You don’t…think so, right? That I’m-“

The brunet’s lips quivered, and he murmured quietly, “…worth…less?”

Had Shido been present, Akira would have screamed the “No” so loud it could be heard all the way to the moon and back.

Now, with his trembling boyfriend in his arms, he held back the intensity of his anger in favor of soothing his lover. “No, Goro! No, what the fuck- what the actual _fuck-_ “

The kiss he gave the brunet was filled with his brooding intensity- a different one that was not out for murder, but one that wanted to wrap the brunet in loads of blankets and cuddle him on days cold until he was so warm, he would not know what coldness was anymore.

(He deserved so much love, but he was unaware.)

“I love you so much, Goro,” Akira whispered in a hoarse voice, his own desperation leaking out, “I-…I can’t believe how terribly he treats you, considering how precious and unique you are, how any parent would be fucking proud to call you their son, how I am more than just lucky to have you.”

Desperate, he kissed his sobbing boyfriend.

“You’re the most important man to me in the entire world, and I wouldn’t- I wouldn’t want it any other way. I wouldn’t want anyone else as my boyfriend except the teasing, smart and cunning Goro Akechi that- that rises up and tackles as many challenges as he can. That makes me use his Oxford Dictionary so I can understand what he’s saying. Who timidly greets me when he comes home to me, who would cry over a cup of coffee and food made for him. You-“

“Okay, Akira, um-“

“You’re so important to me. You’re so important, Goro,” Akira nearly wailed, his hands cupping the brunet’s cheeks as he suppressed his own tears.

“I can’t- I can’t even put it into words, because there simply _are_ no words, you know? I just- I wouldn’t know what to do without you. My life would be less colorful and much less fun without you, and even in the tough times, with you at my side, I know we can overcome anything. I know that.”

For the first time this evening, Akira reached for Goro’s hand- and grasped it tightly.

“I could serenade you day and night, but I know you wouldn’t believe me, Goro.”

“Akira-“

“No, don’t interrupt me. Do you see this?” He pointed at their intertwined fingers, and confused, Goro nodded.

“You always tell me how important I am. How people consider me precious. How I’d be wasted on someone like you. But you know what, Goro?”

“…No?”

The raven smiled. “I wouldn’t be half the man I am today if it wasn’t for our promise back then. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t even _be_ here, you know?”

He knocked their trembling hands against his chest.

“You are a part of me, Goro. And without the Goro Akechi, Featherman fan ultimate…I would have given up on certain things a long time ago. You know what I mean, right?”

Goro’s eyes glistened, and like a gaping fish, his mouth opened and shut without procuring sounds.

(He was pretty, even stunned.)

“So thank you, Goro. Thank you for existing, and thank you…for being there for me, always. Even when you weren’t aware.”

The raven grinned. “Even if someone offered me the entire treasury of the world, if it meant to give up on you or trade you away, I’d refuse. The only happiness I can see…is with you, Goro. I hope you’re aware of how precious you are. At least, to me. Who cares what your father can’t see? Fuck him.”

He kissed their hands.

“Please…don’t ever think you’re not worth anything, okay?”

Though tears ran down his cheeks, a weak chuckle escaped the brunet.

“You’re always so dramatic, you know?”

“I tend to be.” A wry grin sneaked itself onto Akira’s face as Goro hugged him tightly, peppering his face in butterfly kisses.

“So…I’m important to you?” he asked, timid and scared.

(He would steal Akira’s ability to breathe, one day.)

“Mhm. Very. Even if I learnt all the languages in the world to find out all the ways I could describe your worth, it still wouldn’t be enough. And if your father ever dares to insult you in front of me, well…He should fear of what’ll happen to him.”

“Ha,” Goro snorted, his tears slowly drying, “I’d like to see you yell at my father about love and fate, really. I bet it would be quite amusing to watch.”

“I would do it without hesitation,” Akira said as earnestly as he could.

Goro’s eyes widened. “You-“

“If it meant making you feel better, I’d break into his stupid fucking house, tear down the door to his bedroom, and scream at him that he’s an idiot for not realizing how precious you are. How you light up my day- and anyone else’s, for that matter. But you know what?”

Goro’s voice hitched as he motioned the raven to go on.

“It’s better that way- that he doesn’t know what you’re worth. Because he doesn’t deserve you, and you’re so much better off without him. He’s missing out on the world’s greatest present- because he is a shitty bastard. Sucks for him, right? But good for me, and anyone else- we get to have you so much more in turn, and I love that.”

Timid hands caressed his cheeks, and he was softly dragged into a kiss.

(Not that he’d ever refuse.)

“You’re so stupid, Akira.”

The raven grinned. “You like that in a man, don’t you?”

For the first time this evening, the smile on his lover’s face seemed genuine.

“Maybe.”

“Good! Hey, do you mind doing something fun? I found some pretty awesome chick flicks after discussing with Ann about the pros and cons of old and new movies, and I bet they’d make you laugh.”

Goro glanced at the Pink Featherman clock on Akira’s nightstand- his own present to the latter’s birthday. “It’s…awfully late, though. Shouldn’t we sleep?”

“Nooooooo, no way we can go and sleep now!”

For a second, it seemed as though the brunet wanted to refuse-

Before his eyes crinkled gently, and he smiled disarmingly. “As long as you’re the one who prepares and cleans up the popcorn you are _sure_ to make, okay. But don’t complain about sleeping in during your classes tomorrow.”

As though offended, Akira gasped. “I would _never_ sleep in during my very important lessons because I stayed up too late watching movies!”

“You’re right,” Goro chuckled, “You’d sleep in because you were too busy making out with, what did you call it…the world’s most wonderful present?”

Seeing the sparkles return to Goro’s eyes, Akira’s heart flipped a beat, and he leaned in to kiss the brunet atop his nose. “Correct, my love.”

The weak grin on Goro’s face warmed his heart, and sent a lovely shiver down his spine.

“Ah, woo me, woo me! To be stuck with preparing popcorn on my own, and having to clean up by myself, too!”

“Are you complaining?”

“With _that_ kind of guy in my bed? No way. You could enslave me for all I care and I wouldn’t complain.”

That drew laughter out of the brunet- real laughter- and Akira’s heart skipped in joy.

“Well, better get to work then, Akira. This pretty boy here is not known for his patience.” Goro’s voice dropped down to a whisper. “Not…like you.”

Playfully, the raven stole himself a kiss.

Before he left the room to make his way towards the kitchen. Akira turned around one last time- to see an unhappy expression steal itself onto Goro’s face.

Right- hadn’t he begged not to be left alone?

(There was no way Goro would ask twice.)

(Akira chided himself for forgetting.)

“Hey, Goro- I said I would prepare, but that doesn’t mean I wanna do that in complete and utter lonesomeness!”

“Ah-“

“I may be a Narcissist, but I enjoy being in your presence much more.” Akira held out his arm in a certain manner. “Come on- hook yourself up with me, Goro!”

He winked. “Hooking up- get it? Because we can’t make out-“

He dodged the pillow that was thrown after him, and as he picked it up, it was swatted away from him- and a certain boy linked their arms together.

The blush on his face spoke miles.

“For the record, I am not acting like a love-struck teenager. I am merely trying to fulfill one of your ridiculous requests.”

“Aw, but you’re not love-struck?”

“No!”

Akira used his best puppy eyes.

“You’re not?”

He suppressed a victorious grin as the brunet’s blush deepened. “Argh! Just- just get a move on! I’m hungry, and I want to cozy up in bed with- ah!”

As though he’d said something forbidden, Goro slapped a hand over his mouth- but it was too late.

(Though, judging from the elated look on Akira’s face, he didn’t regret letting his true thoughts slip out _that_ much.)

“With pleasure, my love. Let’s get some sweets and cuddle!” Akira kissed his temple once more, before he decided it was only appropriate to accentuate the most important thing once more. “Goro?”

“Yes?”

“You know that whatever happens, I’ll be by your side forever, right?”

He expected the shocked silence, and the disbelieving eyes.

(Disbelieving, because Goro would always think _There’s no way I deserve you._ )

(He did. And Akira made it his life’s goal to make him aware of that.)

Grinning, he stole himself a kiss. “Okay. Good thing you know- I just wanted to remind you.”

He felt as though Goro’s blush deepened even more.

And he absolutely heard the clumsy “I will also…be with you…forever” as quietly as the brunet said it.

He was sure the day would come where Goro could speak up confidently about how much he loved him.

And until then, Akira would indulge himself in the soft touches and the casual intimacy the brunet gifted him.

It was like magic- no, better than magic, Akira mused as he was kissed goodnight and whispered an “I…like you, a lot”, his boyfriend nuzzling close to him, sharing the same bed.

It was love- real, and true love, as bumpy and difficult it was to draw out.

Akira would be damned if he let it go.

And so would Goro.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a hurt/comfort fic with a "quiet" mood :P I hope that feeling came across. Please leave a kudo or a comment if you liked it! I can actually see myself writing a continuation to this but idk? That’s also why some things might have remained a mystery or ambiguous.  
> And don't worry, I'm working on [Prince and the Fool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345857/chapters/69449211) still lol, but I felt the desperate need to write modern au's again. I may or may not have an unfinished pwp somewhere...whoops.


End file.
